It is usual practice in deep sea fishing to attach a sinker of considerable weight to the fishing line. For example, 2 pound and 3 pound lead sinkers are presently available on the market for this purpose. Certain fishing conditions call for the 3 pound prior art sinker, and other fishing conditions in shallower water call for the 2 pound sinker.
The fisherman, therefore, in the prior art, has found it necessary to purchase both a 2 pound sinker and a 3 pound sinker, for example, and to attach one or the other to his fishing line, depending upon the depth at which he wishes to fish.
The sinker assembly of the present invention obviates the prior art necessity of purchasing a multiplicity of different sinkers, and it enables the fisherman to purchase a single sinker assembly which will answer all his needs.
In the illustrated embodiment of the invention, for example, three separate weights may be assembled to provide a 4 pound sinker; one or two weights may be removed to provide a 3 pound or a 2 pound sinker; or one of the weights alone may be used to provide a 1 pound sinker.